


Ornament

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampires, ballerinas, haunted music box, honestly it's just based off momo's hit the stage perf, in the first ch, in the second ch, nightmare before christmas based, so triggers based on that ig, you know the one I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Seventeen!Prompt: OrnamentGroup: TwicePairing: Momo/DahyunA: When Dahyun was a child, she received a music box for her birthday.M: Dahyun just wanted to try something different.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

When Dahyun was a child, she received a music box for her birthday. Inside was a tiny ballerina, spinning circles to the gentle music. Dahyun called her Momo and danced along with her to the pretty tunes. It was because of Momo that she took up dance and eventually got accepted to the National Academy of Ballet after high school. She took the music box with her, setting it in an esteemed place atop her dresser. Momo was subject to all of her worries and celebrations as she slowly worked her way through the ranks of ballet school. In no time at all, she was under consideration for principal ballerina. 

However, that all changed in the blink of an eye. Dahyun came home one evening to find her music box on the ground, smashed to pieces. The box itself was salvageable, but the dancer inside was beyond saving. Heartbroken, Dahyun cried over the tiny dancer. She had no idea how the box had fallen, but she was determined to take principal ballerina in the tiny dancer’s honor.

The next morning, Dahyun walked into the studio to find their instructor talking with a girl she’d never seen before. Even more shockingly, the new girl was wearing the uniform of the principal ballerina. 

“What the hell?” she complained to her friend Tzuyu as they stretched, “how are they going to give principal to some new girl?” Tzuyu gave her an odd look.

“Momo isn’t new, Dubu,” she said, “are you feeling alright?” Dahyun looked at that name just as the girl turned around. She was a spitting image of the doll that had graced her dresser for so long. The girl, Momo, winked before turning back to the instructor.

Dahyun had never reprimanded by teachers so much in her life as she was that day. She simply couldn’t focus with all the new information. Momo was real. She was here and in the flesh and apparently that wasn’t new at all. She worked them hard long after the instructors had left and only let them leave when the clock struck its first double digit. 

“Dahyun-ah!” she called, “can I speak with you quickly?” Tzuyu gave Dahyun a pitying look before clearing out with all the others. Dahyun approached cautiously.

“Is it really you?” she asked softly as she approached Momo. The girl smiled.

“I had hoped you would remember,” she said, voice soft. Her hand reached out, ghosting through the loose strands of Dahyun’s hair and tucking them behind her ears.

“You grew up so pretty,” she said, “and talented. I’m so proud.” 

“What  _ are _ you?” Dahyun asked, taking a step back. Something flickered in Momo’s face before she smiled.

“I’m a person just like you,” she said, “I was cursed a long time ago by an evil witch to be trapped in that doll form. It was your love and passion that finally released me.” Dahyun truly didn’t know if she believed that, but Momo seemed kind enough that she decided to ignore her misgivings. 

As it turned out, Momo didn’t have a place to stay, so she followed Dahyun back to her dorm. To the younger girl’s surprise, there was already another furniture set in the room, looking occupied as if it had been there the entire time. She chose not to question it. She knew that Momo was some sort of higher being and didn’t want to end up on her bad side while they had to share the same space.

Over the next few weeks, they became good friends. Momo was supportive and kind and Dahyun’s poor little lesbian heart couldn’t handle it. She got to see Momo at her best every day during rehearsals, and at her gentlest at night when they stayed up talking. Eventually, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Unnie,” Dahyun called out softly, getting Momo’s attention. The older girl sat up and turned on the lamp.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned. Dahyun bit her lip.

“I can’t take this anymore,” she replied, “I have to say it. Unnie, I like you. I like you so much. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just had to say it, I couldn’t keep it in anymore.” She watched fearfully as the older girl slid out of bed and approached her. 

“Dahyunnie,” Momo crooned softly, standing between Dahyun’s parted knees, “it’s okay. You’re allowed to like me. And even better, I’m allowed to like you back.” Her hand cupped Dahyun’s face and then they were kissing. Dahyun felt like she’d finally taken a breath for the first time in weeks. Her heart was fluttering and she was so utterly entranced by the kiss that she didn’t even notice they were literally moving until Momo pulled away from her with a smirk.

“Oh, darling,” she crooned, malice floating into her voice now, “you should have never trusted me.” Looking down, Dahyun saw that she was laying on a table, bound in chains. Momo blinked and Dahyun noticed that her eyes were bright red.

“What are you? Why are you doing this to me?” she cried. Momo laughed cruelly.

“Oh, honey, look what you do to me. You just make me so weak, so needy,” she smirked, “so  _ hungry _ .” She lunged, ripping into the side of Dahyun’s throat and drinking to her heart’s content. Never before had she tasted anything sweeter. She’d been locked up, restrained, for millennia and only the purest of blood could release her. Dahyun should have been careful tracing her fingers along the edge of the wooden box, where the old and slivering wood had caught the tip of her finger. 

Momo pulled back, blood dripping from her mouth down her throat. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and smeared it down the side of Dahyun’s face, making the girl whimper.

“You’re mine now, darling.”


	2. Michelle

Dahyun had grown tired of the same old routine. Don’t get it twisted, she excelled at what she did but it had simply grown old. Momo was her biggest supporter, always fawning how her intricate costumes and expertly done makeup could terrify any person young or old but Dahyun didn’t get the same joy out of it anymore. Each and every year she spent day in and day out trying to create the most horrific Halloween costume she could to be fully revealed in a glorious parade on Halloween evening. Each year the costumes got slightly better and better, but the fun of it had disappeared long ago. Dahyun had been affectionately dubbed the Halloween queen many years ago by the townspeople and she used to adore the title. She would happily walk through the streets with a dark crown, twisted from an old piece of wrought iron fence. But now the crown sat on one of the shelves in her room, collecting dust. Now coming up with new ideas, sewing the clothes, and putting on a show on Halloween just seemed like a chore. Instead of dreaming up grand tricks and surprises for the biggest night of the year, Dahyun now spent her days trying to think of something completely new to do. One evening while she was sitting upstairs in the window of her bedroom tower that overlooked the whole town, she finally had an idea. She leapt up from her bed and sprinted out the door. She scurried down the spiral staircase and rushed all around the house until she found Momo. 

“Unnie! I have an idea to make this next Halloween the best one yet! It’s something we’ve never done before but I really think we can pull it off. And I know we only have 187 days left until next Halloween but if the whole town works together I think it’ll work,” she rambled.

“Whoa, slow down. What is it?” Momo asked excitedly. She had seen first hand, Dahyun’s creative process and all of the beautiful ideas she had for Halloween each year and she couldn’t wait to get to work. 

“What if we don’t celebrate Halloween at all? What if we try redecorating the town and start celebrating a new holiday?” Dahyun suggested. She was positively beaming as she watched Momo’s face for her reaction. It had been so long since she had such a brilliant idea and her creative spark was already coming back. Her smile slipped from her lips and her face fell when Momo began laughing.

“A new holiday? But Halloween is our thing! We’ve been celebrating it for years and years why change it?” Momo asked. 

“Isn’t it getting boring? Doing the same old thing year in and year out?” Dahyun asked, slightly defeated.

“Of course not! I know you’re trying your best to make this Halloween the best one but I think you need to go back to the drawing board,” Momo said. She patted Dahyun on the cheek and turned back to the laundry she was folding. Dahyun sighed and slowly made her way back up to her room. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, staring longingly out of the window. It looked like it was up to her to find a way to transform the town. She just needed some concrete ideas, some proof that her idea would work, then Momo would see. When the covering of darkness fell over the town and the house finally fell quiet, Dahyun snuck out of her room and down the creaky stairs. She managed to make it out of the house and into without waking Momo. Only when she was a safe distance away from the house did she let the hood fall from her head. She followed the light from the moon through the silent streets. Any other person would have been scared down the poorly lit streets but Dahyun felt right at home. Every shadow, every faint creek, even the stray animals whose eyes pierced through the darkness were comforting to Dahyun. But she didn’t stop to admire any of it like she usually did. Tonight she kept walking, through the gate at the far end of the town and into the neighboring cemetery. Sometimes she would wander through the graves, reading them and trying to learn more about the past residents of the town, but tonight she kept walking. There was a secret hidden deep in these woods that not many people knew about. She had never thought it was important to disclose and she liked having her own little secret. Her own little hideaway she could go to disappear from the weight of her responsibilities without risk of anyone finding her. A few minutes later she stepped into a clearing, tucked nicely between some of the tallest trees in the world. She looked around at the trees that had beautiful doors embedded into their trunks. They were various shapes from a pumpkin with a toothy grin to a heart to an egg and even a tree. But these doors didn’t represent what was hidden behind them but rather what world was waiting inside. See each door led to a different town, much like Dahyun’s own, except they were themed after different holidays. Dahyun had explored each one and she had developed quite a soft spot for the glistening, cheerful town hidden behind an innocently decorated tree. She walked over to the door and grabbed the glittering gold handle. With a soft sigh, she pulled the door open and stepped inside. Having done this a time or two, she was able to land in the soft snow without losing her balance. Once she had made it out of the deeper snow, she pulled her hood back over her head. She had only been caught here once and she didn’t want to risk it again. It was easier to explore under the cover of darkness, although all of the bright lights made it seem like it was still daytime. She walked through the town, trying to memorize every little detail, maybe if she could recreate this when she got home, Momo would finally understand. She stopped when she got to the center of the top. In the middle of the large square, sat a beautiful evergreen, taller than anything Dahyun had ever seen. It was wrapped in glittering white lights and some kind of gold decoration that the girl simply didn’t know the name of. It was adorned with hundreds of silver ornaments and a top it sat a bright shining star. This was it. This was what they needed. A beautiful tree to decorate. How could Momo resist this. Dahyun walked up to the tree and plucked one of the ornaments off of a bottom branch. She slipped it into her pocket just as there was a noise behind her. Not waiting to see who it was, she sprinted back for home. Dahyun was able to make it back to the house and up to her room just as the sun was beginning to rise. She sat down at her desk and pulled out the ornament to study. When she had a plan, she dusted her sewing machine off and got to work. Momo knew not to bother her when she was working and luckily she was left alone for the majority of the day. Dahyun worked tirelessly that day, recreating as many things from the beautiful town covered in lights and toys that she could. That night she decided to get some rest before showing Momo her creations in the morning. When she heard movement downstairs, Dahyun grabbed her bag of creations and raced to find Momo.

“Unnie, I have a little surprise for you,” she said excitedly.

“Dahyun! Where were you last night? I was so worried,” Momo fretted. 

“I was getting ideas,” Dahyun said, fending off the older girl, “look at all the things we can do for next Halloween!” She pulled the first item out of the bag, an oversized sock, and showed Momo how it would hang on their mantle and be filled with toys while they were sleeping. She went on to explain the present she had wrapped and how Momo wouldn’t be able to open it yet. She explained some of the sweet candy that children enjoyed and even offered some to the older girl for her to try. She grabbed a string of lights and plugged them into the wall, beaming as she explained that they could be used to decorate almost anything. And finally she explained the tradition that many children took part in of leaving milk and cookies out for the bringer of toys as a thank you. When she was finally done, she watched Momo hopefully. Her ideas were flawless and she knew with a little convincing the whole town would love it.

“Dahyun-ah, I know you want to make next Halloween different, but this,” Momo began with a sigh, “this isn’t Halloween at all! We just aren’t made to try and celebrate a new holiday. Where are the tricks that jump out to scare the little children? None of this is horrifying at all! It’s all much too cute for our Halloweens. I’m sorry, but this simply isn’t good enough. I know you always have amazing ideas on how to make each Halloween perfect but this is not one of them. I think you need some rest and then you can try it in the morning. There’s still 185 days left I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something.” Dahyun clutched the stocking she still held to her chest and listened to Momo tear her ideas apart.

“It’s not supposed to be horrifying! It’s supposed to be fun and cheerful and not scary. I know it’s not what we do but it can’t hurt to try something new,” she said desperately. Momo shook her head and with two fingers began picking up Dahyun’s contraptions and dropping them back into the bag.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but you need to go back to the drawing board,” she said quietly. Dahyun deflated and slung her bag over her shoulder to trudge upstairs. She teared up when she saw the little tree she had set up in the middle. She had wanted to show Momo how to decorate it but the older girl obviously didn’t want anything to do with it. Trying to make the best of what she had, she began decorating the tree on her own. If no one else wanted to enjoy a new holiday with her so be it. Dahyun jumped a mile when there was a sudden knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and turned around just as Momo came into the room. 

“You left these downstairs,” she said, holding up the lights Dahyun had forgotten about. She paused when she saw the tree in the middle of the room.

“It’s a little tree,” Dahyun replied quietly, “you’re supposed to decorate it with the people you care about and leave it up for the month.”

“And do these go on it?” Momo asked, holding up the lights.

“They can,” Dahyun said quietly. She walked across the room to take the lights back but Momo pulled her hands away.

“I want to help you put them on,” she said. Dahyun’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Momo to change her mind. She quickly explained how to decorate the tree before getting to work. Gradually the tree transformed from boring, to decorated with twinkling lights and beautiful ornaments that Dahyun had made my hand. The ornaments were all different shapes ranging from pumpkins to bats to witches and any other creepy creature in between. Dahyun handed Momo the last ornament and watched her hang it up on the tree. 

“Maybe trying something new really isn’t so bad,” Momo said quietly. Dahyun smiled widely and hugged the older girl tightly. It wasn’t quite the same as the tree in the center of the snow covered town but it was all their own. 


End file.
